


The Munchstache of Dr John H. Watson

by Neurotoxia



Series: The Reichenbach Recipes [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chocolate, Gen, Recipe Only!, Recipes, biscuits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neurotoxia/pseuds/Neurotoxia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The edible version of the Johnstache!</p><p>(Please note that this work does not contain a fic, it's merely a bonus recipe for our Reichenbach Recipes series!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Munchstache of Dr John H. Watson

_I couldn’t resist. I had to make edible Johnstaches. These are made with rich, dark chocolate, but ultimately, any biscuit dough you can use a cutter on works. The chocolate ones are my favourite though._

# The Johnstache

[ ](http://de.tinypic.com?ref=2n061i0)  


**Ingredients**

  * 150g of dark chocolate 
  * 250g of flour + extra for dusting 
  * 3 tbsp Dutch cocoa 
  * 75g icing sugar 
  * 125g cold butter 
  * 1 Egg 


  1. Chop the chocolate and melt over a bain-marie. Combine 250g of flour, the cocoa and the icing sugar. Add cubed butter, the egg and two tbsp of the melted chocolate. First knead with a dough hook, then with your hands until smooth. Wrap in cling film and store it in a cool place for 30 minutes 
  2. Line two oven trays with baking parchment and pre-heat the oven (200°C/fan 175°C). Use a rolling pin to flatten the short pastry on a lightly floured surface (about 5 mm thickness). Use the moustache biscuit cutters (or any other) to cut out moustaches. If you have a cookie stamp on your cutters, lightly dust them with flour before using them. If the pastry becomes too warm, pop it in the fridge for a few minutes until it becomes firm again. 
  3. Bake the biscuits for about ten minutes and then cool on a wire rack. This recipe yields about 25 Johnstaches. 
  4. Re-heat the chocolate and transfer it into a squeezy bottle (a freezer bag with a small corner cut off will do the trick as well). Decorate the biscuits with the chocolate and leave to cool.  For the shape, I used my moustache biscuit cutters, which I found on Amazon. If you don’t feel like spending £10 on biscuit cutters and only make a small batch, you can print out a moustache graphic, transfer it onto cardboard and cut around it on the dough with a knife. You can also put them on wooden skewers before baking (just carefully push the skewers through the middle), so you can have some fun with them before eating! Makes a good treat for the Series 3 viewing ;)




End file.
